Ankoku
Ankoku (暗黒) is a Polish YouTube singer with a low, mature voice. She is also able to sing in a masculine voice, as seen with her duets with ✿ham; as such, she can be considered a trap singer or " ." Her most popular cover is her "Aya's Theme - Alive" from the game Mad Father, using ✿ham's arrangement and lyrics. It has over 166K views as of April 2014. In 2012 Ankoku has taken on a 31 Day Oneshot Challenge on SoundCloud, starting with "Bokura no Let it Be", and she made it till day 8. Her last challenge cover was of "Treasures". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of Lunatic Illusion # Member of FireflyGardenChorus # Member of Sui Generis (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Magni♚Regni (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of xProjectLTTR # Member of RE:CHORD (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # NiKo with NiNa (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) # hans with ✿ham (in the KCE Duet Battle 1) List of Covered Songs feat. Sui Generis (2012.01.23) (Private) # "Firefly" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.01.28) # "Dear" -Piano ver.- (2012.01.29) # "Koushi no Shinzou" feat. Sui Generis (2012.02.25) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" feat. Lunatic Illusion (2012.03.15) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.03.21) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2012.03.25) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- (2012.04.22) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.26) # "Girlfriend" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.15) # "Palette" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.05.22) # "Connect" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Cat Food" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.05.27) # "Before After" (2012.05.31) # "Connect" (12 singers collab) (2012.06.08) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.06.21) # "Aishite" (2012.06.29) # "Kimi wa Inase na girl" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.07.05) # "Tawagoto Speaker" -English short one-shot ver.- (2012.07.16) # "BadBye" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.07.19) # "Ib - Garry's Theme 'Fighting for you'" (2012.07.28) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.08.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Ankoku and candy ☁ (2012.08.19) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.08.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Ankoku, Mienzhyre and iøn+ (2012.08.28) # "Dive in Your Eyes" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.29) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "You and Beautiful World" feat. rimi and Ankoku (2012.09.10) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.09.11) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. xProjectLTTR (2012.09.15) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.24) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Ankoku, Mody, rimi and ✿ham (2012.10.29) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.02) # "WAVE" (2012.11.05) # "Hammerstyle" -Gangnam Style parody- feat. Ankoku, Rimi, Cloudy, Ian and Cola (2012.11.10) # "Kimi he" (To You) (2012.11.10) # "Melody in the Sky" feat xProjectLTTY (2012.11.10) # "Friend" (2012.11.24) # "Stone Roses" feat. Moon, Beibi, Minnie and Ankoku (2012.11.25) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (9 singers collab) (2012.11.25) # "We Are!" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.11.27) # "WAVE" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Poucet and Osaka (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Sleeping Beauty" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.12.16) # "Reset" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Mai and Chikage (2012.12.22) # "Sexy Boy ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Hanii and Miyako (2012.12.23) # "Shiroi Hana" (ZONE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Fae (2012.12.24) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Firefly Garden Chorus (2012.12.25) # "ERROR" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2012.12.25) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.26) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. Ankoku and mody (2012.12.26) # "Dead to the World" -one-shot- (2013.01.01) # "When Can I See You Again" (2013.01.02) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hoshi Pro Dubs (2013.01.11) # "Justice Breaker" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.01.19) # "+REVERSE" feat. Ankoku and ✿ham (2013.02.05) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Pieces of Treasure" (Arcana Famiglia song) feat. Ankoku and Minnie (2013.02.11) # "Heartbreak Headline" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashou ka" feat. Magni♚Regni (2013.03.02) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.03.07) # "Maria's Theme - Loyalty" (2013.03.09) # "Undefined" (2013.03.14) # "Rockbell" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Pi and Ankoku (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.04.03) # "Route Sphere" feat. Chorus of Sexy People, Gonzo and Ankoku (2013.04.04) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Sayu and menolly (2013.04.07) # "Blank" (2013.04.14) # "Yume de Aimashou" (Let's Meet in a Dream) (2013.04.18) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Mugen" feat. Magni♚Regni and Vanistiana (2013.05.18) # "Aya's Theme - "Alive"" (2013.05.22) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Ankoku and Serena (2013.05.22) # "Believe in my Existence" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Antares and Fome (2013.05.24) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.06.09) # "Campanella" -Itikura Remix- feat. ✿ham and Ankoku (2013.06.13) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! and ＊ageha (2013.06.15) # "Emotion & Reason" feat. Chorus of Sexy People and Ankoku (2013.06.21) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.06.25) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Gurren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.05) # "Jean Rap" (2013.08.08) # "Kagerou≒Variation" feat. Ankoku and NiNa (2013.08.11) # "Shatter" feat. NiNa and Ankoku (2013.08.30) # "Great Escape" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Real Face" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Tomie (2013.10.12) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin!, VocaStar Chorus and Chiyo (2013.10.24) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) (2013.11.06) # "1/3 no Jonjou na Kanjou" feat. Beibi and Ankoku (2013.11.08) # "Love in the Ice" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.18) # "Reincarnation" feat. Zessei Bijin!, SquaDus and Mochi (2013.12.06) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Danganronpa ED) -TV Size Piano ver.- (2013.12.16) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "Missing You" (2NE1 song) feat. Ankoku, Moon, Miri and Beibi (2013.12.24) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.25) # "Mr. SADISTIC NIGHT" (Diabolik Lovers OP) -TV Size- (2014.01.15) # "GLIDE" feat. NiNa and Ankoku (2014.01.27) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Soleil -world's end-" (2014.02.06) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "The Beginning" (One OK Rock song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "Notes'n'Words" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2014.02.15) # "Rose" (Li Hi song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.15) # "The Beginning" (One Ok Rock song) -Acapella ver.- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "If" -Polish ver.- (2014.03.22) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "I'm Your Man" (2PM song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Suki and Dibur (2014.04.27) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Ankoku, Beibi and Ciel* (2014.06.02) # "SKILL" (JAM Project song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -Piano ver.- (2014.07.09) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She likes shotas. * She uses Blue Yeti USB microphone, Adobe Audition CS6, Adobe After Effects CS4 and Sony Vegas Pro 10. * She is a big fan of nano and her top 3 favorite utaite are nano, Quilt and Valshe.Her deviantART profile * She likes the color red and cats. * She is 167 cm tall. * Her first VOCALOID cover she ever listened to was Valshe's "Soundless Voice". * She speaks Polish, English, some French, and some Japanese. * She loves punk-ish fashion. External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * tumblr. * Facebook * Facebook page * Formspring * ask.fm * deviantART